1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, more particularly to a USB interface capable of reducing hot swap frequency between two electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A USB cable is usually used to connect a peripheral device, such as a storage device, to a computer. When a user no longer needs to read or write to the peripheral device, the user may use the operating system of the computer to “eject” the peripheral device to sever the connection between the computer and the peripheral device, enabling the peripheral device to be physically removed from a USB port. The peripheral device may not be physically removed from the computer but is still shown as not being connected or is ignored by the operating system. If the operating system needs to access the peripheral device again, the peripheral device must be physically disconnected from the computer and then reconnected to the computer.
Moreover, the peripheral device may not be detected by the computer when a USB interface of the USB cable connected to the peripheral device is initially hot plugged in the computer, so the USB interface must be unplugged from the computer and then plugged in again to the computer perhaps several times, until the peripheral device is detected by the computer. Repeated insertion and removal of the USB interfaces of the USB cable for frequent use may wear out the USB interfaces of the computer and the peripheral device quickly.